Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Novel)
is an adaptation novel of the series with the same name written by Noboru Kimura with illustrations by Kohei Yoneyama, Takayuki Yanase, Taraku Uon and Naohiro Washio. Three volumes have been released by Kadokawa Shoten. Story In the year 2307 AD, fossil fuels have all but vanished and the distribution of energy is unbalanced. Humanity now relies on three large-scale solar power systems controlled by three multinational power blocks: the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (Union), the Human Reform League (HRL), and the Advanced European Union (AEU). With this nearly inexhaustible source of energy benefiting only these three powers and their allies, constant warfare erupted around the globe among minor countries for precious fuels and energy. Countries whose economy relied solely on the sale of fossil fuels were plunged into poverty and some even believed that the solar power system threatened the "promised land of God", resulting in the twenty year-long Solar Wars. Such a chaotic reality has lead to the creation of a paramilitary organization in possession of four highly advanced humanoid mobile suits called "Gundams" and a mysterious technology known as the "GN Drive". They call themselves 'Celestial Being''', and their goal is nothing less than the complete eradication of war through the use of war itself. Gallery Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 Cover.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 Cover.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 Cover.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 003.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 004.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 031.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 047.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 107.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 149.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 173.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 193.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 217.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 233.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 273.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 309.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V1 321.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 003.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 004.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 041.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 075.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 133.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 163.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 183.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 203.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 211.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 265.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 307.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 347.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V2 369.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 003.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 004.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 047.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 075.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 125.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 171.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 181.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 211.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 267.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 331.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 349.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 377.jpg Gundam 00 Novel RAW V3 409.jpg Volumes *Vol.1 Celestial Being ISBN 978-4-04-473601-9 *Vol.2 Operation: Gundam Capture ISBN 978-4-04-473602-6 *Vol.3 Fallen Angels ISBN 978-4-04-473603-3 See Also *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (Novel) (Sequel) External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=200712000344 Category:Series Category:Novels